Inviting visitors to a facility for scheduled events (e.g., meetings, discussions, demonstrations, presentations, etc.) can be a common occurrence for an organization. Many times, when a visitor (or guest) arrives for a scheduled meeting, a representative from the organization (e.g., an inviting team member or a building security officer) is present at a reception area. The representative from the organization may validate the identification of the visitor (e.g., validate a driver's license, passport, photo identification card, etc.) and then grant (or deny) the visitor physical access to the building. Granting physical access can include issuing the visitor a temporary visitor badge of the organization (or facility). Subsequently, the visitor may interact with reception area staff (or a representative from an Information Technology (IT) department) to obtain temporary visitor credentials for network access.
Having so many human touch points (e.g., security guard, employee from inviting team, help desk or IT staff, etc.) merely to provide physical and/or network access to the organization or enterprise can be cumbersome and costly (e.g., both from a time and an effort perspective) and may also leave an undesirable impression on the visitor. Further, as a workflow for managing access of visitors to a facility may provide the first impression of the organization in the visitor's mind, this impression could play a role in future decision making about the organization (e.g., whether the visitor chooses to do business with the organization, wishes to become part of the organization, etc.).
Some existing visitor access management solutions may not unify the physical access and network access into one workflow, rather may keep these two forms of access unrelated, and thus requiring two separate processes that may consume time and other resources.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.